Criminal Love
by Falling out the stars
Summary: She yelled in fury as she punched the male hedgehog in his chest, "I know what I m doing! Don t you EVER mistake me for falling for him!" The male looked into her red eyes with worry, "Are you sure Stella? It doesn t look like that from my end" Stella growled at the hedgehog but she walked away without another word.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! And this is the story I`ve been waiting on posting for a while ever since Black Haunt gave me the idea! And well, here it is! Just want to start this off by saying HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well… I hope you had a happy new year, I know I did! Now without further ado, I give you… the first chapter to Criminal Love.

Make sure all hands and feet are secure and make sure all valuable items are in a safe place because this is going to be one hell of a ride!

Falling out the stars does not own STH, they belong to SEGA

**_The only O.c`s I`ll take are listed below:_**

I also don`t own Criminal Party they belong to Midnightestrella/ Sangremoonlight  
>I don`t own Jonah either, he belongs to xXBlack-HauntXx<br>I also don`t own Rae but I forgot her creator`s pen name…. sorry…  
>I don`t own Corey the hedgefox he belongs to Hedgefox<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Brown boots hit the roof top floor repeatedly, as a sign of the person wearing them was running, soon the running came to a stop, the person wearing the brown boots was a grey Fox, he had on a black shirt along with black cargo`s, he stopped for a reason. He had reached his destination, not a moment too soon a voice from behind him was heard.

"Funny, and I`m always the late one" The grey fox chuckled at the familiar voice.

"Oh Shut up Tyler, where`s Shawn?" Tyler was too a fox, but he was a burgundy one, he wore a black shirt as well, but he chose to wear navy blue pants and brown boots.

"Look up here, ya dummy" A red coyote yelled softly as he leaned on the roof, he was wearing the same outfit as Tyler. The grey fox rolled his eyes as the trio walked towards a rooftop window that was directly above a case with a necklace inside.

"Tyler you know what to do, Shawn get the rope, I`ll cover the camera`s" Tyler nodded and Shawn grabbed the rope that was on his shoulders and gave an end to Tyler.

"Careful Blake, this is supposed to have a tough hack system" The grey fox known as Blake shrugged with a smirk.

"They said the same for the one in Canada" Shawn chuckled as he opened the window, ready to lower Tyler down as soon as Blake gave the word. Blake went into his pocket and grabbed a cell phone, he pressed some numbers before nodding to the two.

"I`m in, you guys got 10 minutes hurry" Tyler nodded before he jumped down and almost touched the floor if it wasn`t for Shawn, the coyote had no trouble but he growled.

As he pulled Tyler up enough to reach the glass case the fox below pulled out a replica of the same necklace. With a swift motion he picked up the case and switched the two, and right before the lights came on he was pulled up.

"Alright guys, let`s get this to the boss then we`ll be given our 'hardest' mission yet" Tyler chuckled as the three ran towards their getaway car which was black with tinted windows. Leaning on the car was an orange wolf cyborg wearing all black along with black shades.

"Took you long enough" He mumbled before getting inside of the car followed by the other three mobians, as soon as they closed the doors they sped off leaving nothing behind.

* * *

><p>A brown door slammed open to show an angered black cat with mismatched eyes, the cat was a female wearing a suit with black heels, she had short black hair that covered her left eye which was green, and her right eye was red. She stomped over to a desk that had a name plate on it that read 'Agent Willow' on the front, on the back it read 'Beta Leader'.<p>

She picked up a phone and quickly dialed a number as if she was in a rush, once the phone call went through she sighed as she knew that the person on the other end of the line wouldn`t like to hear this given the fact that they were on vacation.

"We need you" On the other end there was a pause and then a sigh, after the sigh the female voice replied.

"I`ll be there soon…"

* * *

><p>Soft footsteps echoed around in the empty hallway, those footsteps belonged to a female she was wearing grey jeans with a red top and black boots, she looked as if she`d just woken up. Her hair was mismatched inside of a ponytail. Her red eyes were focused on the door ahead, as she opened it she was tackled to the floor in a hug by a red wolf, she had black hair that went up to her shoulders and she was wearing black shorts along with a black tank top and black boots.<p>

"STELLA YOU`RE BACK! I thought you were supposed to be gone for another month!" The female known as Stella smiled as she sat up and stretched out her wings, there`s something you should know about Stella, she`s a hybrid between a wolf and a bat.

"I was before Luna called me telling me that they needed help" The red wolf giggled before she helped Stella to her feet. This red wolf had a light Russian accent and her name was Jackie. Both female mobians walked into the room that had two chairs across from a brown desk. Sitting at the desk was a male hedgehog and the same black cat, only thing was that Willow was standing by the male. The hedgehog was navy blue with blue eyes, he too was wearing a black suit. On his feet were simple dress shoes.

"Agent Wolfe, welcome back" The hybrid rolled her eyes as she sat in one of the chairs. Jackie sat down next to her on the other chair.

"I had no choice but to come back here" The hedgehog chuckled and got out an orange envelope.

"In England, a prized jewel necklace was stolen four hours ago, we managed to get a picture of one of the targets" He spoke as he handed Stella the envelope. She opened it and took out the picture of Tyler.

"What do you need me for if you have your target?" She studied the picture before looking to both Willow and the hedgehog.

"We need you to weaken him, we believe he`s apart of… it" Stella narrowed her red eyes as she stood.

"But they were taken down… TWENTY YEARS AGO!" The hedgehog sighed as he stood up.

"Yes, but they seemed to reappear Stella… they are still small, that is why we need you and Agent Jackie to do this" Stella growled but she dropped her shoulders in defeat.

"Alright… where are they targeting next Thomas?" The hedgehog smiled softly as he went into a drawer.

"You two need to go towards Spain, there will be a celebration on a chaos emerald" Willow and Thomas both stood, Thomas had a key in his hands as the four walked out of the room and down the long white hallway.

"You will use the private jet, and I`ve gotten you a temporary house in Madrid" They walked until they reached a huge red door.

"You remember Pilot Jonah, don`t you?" As the door opened it showed a silver/grey hedgehog was on one of the wings of the jet just lying on his back.

"Pilot Jonah, we are in need of your assistance" The hedgehog looked over and sat up with a grin growing on his face.

"Well you`re in luck, I just finished boosting the engine" Willow rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you're joking"

"Nope, where too ladies?"

* * *

><p>"Well done boys" A purple cyborg walked up to Tyler, Shawn, and Blake. She was wearing a simple white tank top with black shorts and brown boots. Beside her a cougar stood with aqua green hair and a mischievous smirk on his face he was wearing a black shirt with navy jeans and black hiking boots.<p>

"I thought you guys could`ve done it faster" Tyler rolled his eyes as he went around them and towards a green falcon that was waiting.

"Here you go sir, just like you asked" The falcon nodded as he took the necklace and a female entered the big room.

"Ok, this assignment will take at least a whole year to complete" She spoke loud enough for them to hear as her heels clicked with each step.

"How come it`s so long?" Shawn folded his arms. The female was a yellow wolf and she smiled as she brushed her orange hair out of her face.

"Because you six will be going to steal the chaos emeralds, no delay, You will leave as soon as possible for Madrid, Spain. I`m sure Agent Maxwell will fill you in on everything else" The cougar nodded with a small smirk forming.

"I`ll make sure I do and please for the hundredth time, call me Jack" The female wolf rolled her eyes.

"I didn`t know you kept count" Jack chuckled as his tail swayed.

"I`ll listen to a beautiful woman any given day" The wolf narrowed her red eyes.

"Sure, now go flirt with someone else" Jack chuckled before he shrugged.

"Your orders not mine!" He chuckled yet again before running off. Midday rolled his eyes before he sighed.

"I`ll go get him…."

* * *

><p>As Jonah discussed some things with Thomas, Stella sighed before she turned towards Willow.<p>

"Uh.. Agent Willow?" She started, the black cat looked towards her with an unreadable emotion.

"Yes Agent Wolfe?" Stella nervously smiled as she entwined her hands together.

"I was wondering if we could bring along… Agent… Nicole…." Willow narrowed her eyes as she thought about it before she sighed followed by a nod of her head.

"You do realize you`re taking one of our master hackers right?"

"Yeah, we`re going to need one later on right?" Willow sighed again but nodded as she left the room, to possibly get Agent Nicole.

"Alright girls, we`re going to be heading off soon" Jonah explained as he went towards the jet.

"So, I heard I`ll be joining along on this adventure" A female voice spoke from behind the mobians in the room who was standing next to Willow. She was a grey wolf wearing a black T-shirt along with light blue pants and white boots. Her black hair went up to her back and currently her eyes were blue but no one has seen her real eye color before.

"Glad to see you`re here Nicole, come on let`s get this over with" Stella playfully said as her friend waked towards the three.

"Remember, you need to get information on which emerald they`ll steal next! Inform either Agent Allen or Agent Willow!" Thomas called out before the three girls along with Jonah entered the jet.

"I`ll send you all some post cards!" Jackie giggled before the door closed. The jet was nice, instead of being white on the inside, it was brown and it had beds all the way in the back near the bathrooms. Jonah walked towards the cockpit along with Nicole, since she too was trained for aircraft.

"Wait! What about clothes?!" Stella cried out. Jackie only laughed as she sat down in a brown chair near a window.

"The jet`s already loaded with our belongings" Stella looked to Jackie with confusion written all over her face.

"How come they didn`t tell me?" Jackie shrugged but then playfully added,

"Who knows? Maybe it has to do with the fact that I`m one of their stars?" Stella laughed but rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, that explains it a lot" Both girls laughed as they sat next to one another. Jackie then halted her laughter.

"Wait… we`re going to be in the air?!"

"Right… you`re afraid of heights…" The red wolf held onto her seat even though the jet was going down the runway.

"I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS!"

* * *

><p>Wow… you guys actually stayed to read this? I`m just kidding! <em>(or am I?)<em> Thanks for reading this guys! I`m currently working on VGA and TBOAB, so that`s the reason for slow updates on those two.

VGA should be posted… next week? Maybe before? I don`t know… But it _will_ be posted! _(or will it?)_

I`m glad you guys like my continent! Stay tuned for more! Is there anything else? Mmm… nope…

READ AND REVIEW!

Fallen~Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovely ladies! I`m back! But not with one of my regular stories, sorry, I know you guys want me to update on VGA, and I`m currently writing a long chapter for you guys so don`t worry. Now I don`t want to stop you guys from reading and plus, it`s been way too long anyhow! I give you, the second chapter to! CRIMINAL LOVE!

Falling out the stars does not own Sonic the hedgehog, they belong to SEGA!

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

It was dark. That`s what he remembered at least. It also seemed as if he was moving, and his head felt as if he was knocked out and placed someplace… He tried looking around but his body wouldn`t allow it at all. What did he remember? A distant voice… it was masculine. But what was it saying?

Something about getting awake? But… wasn`t he already awake? His eyes were open but it was too dark to tell where he was.

"COREY!" He suddenly jerked forward and lights were everywhere, he was in… a plane? No. it couldn`t be a plane, he was lying in a bed but, he was still moving.

"Oh… did I wake you?" the masculine chuckled, Corey turned his head only to see a male orange jaguar with purple eyes looking back at him.

"You are?" He stretched out, the jaguar`s smirk turned into a frown as he stood, showing that he was wearing a white T-shirt with navy blue jeans.

"She said you`d get amnesia… I just didn`t believe her…" He mumbled before going towards the door, it opened before he got towards it, walking out with a sigh leaving Corey in the room by himself. He looked around the room to see it was fairly small, with the bed he was occupying, a couple of chairs, a monitor, and a sink.

"Corey, good to see your awake" a voice came from… somewhere; it was enough to startle the poor mobian.

"Huh?! W-who`s there?" He turned his head to look around the room in order to find the voice but to no anvil, he found no one.

"Sorry, my apologizes, on your wrist" The voice said again, Corey frowned before looking to his wrist on where a watch was looking back to him.

"You`re a… watch?" He asked, his eyebrow rose.

"Don`t be too surprised, you created me" it replied back to him. Corey`s ears perked.

"Really? So I`m like… a scientist?" He asked excitedly. The watch only chuckled causing him to frown.

"Funny, Sir, seems as if you still have your humor!" His watch laughed out, Corey rolled his eyes and removed the covers that were covering his legs.

"If I made you then I must have some smarts.. right?" Corey suggested but the watch laughed again.

"Yes Sir, you do, but you have your moments when you`re just… silly?" He mumbled, Corey walked out the door, his eyes tracing the design on the watch.

"Sir, please stop checking me out… it`s quite creepy…" the watch said, Corey rolled his eyes before letting his right arm fall to his side.

"Check you out? Oh please stop flattering yourself" Corey retorted back as he entered another room that had chairs, one chair holding the orange jaguar that seemed to be staring aimlessly out the window, turns out Corey was right, he was in an airplane.

"Uh… hey?" He started; the jaguar only flicked an ear his way. He sighed before looking to his watch for help.

"He`s your best friend, Sir, you forgetting him and everything else you knew, took a toll on him roughly" The watch filled in. Corey sighed again before sitting next to the jaguar.

"Um… could you… could you explain on where I am?" He asked the mobian sitting next to him. The jaguar glanced his way before looking back out the window.

"Why don`t you ask Max" He said bitterly. Corey raised an eyebrow.

"Who`s Max?"

"That would be me Sir…" The watch spoke up.

"Oh… but… I want you to tell me… I-" He was cut off as a wave of electricity cursed through him. His brain screamed at him, his body told him to move and get away from whatever the source was but he was frozen in place.

"W-what… was that?" Corey gasped out, regaining his breath. He looked towards the jaguar and the jaguar looked back, a name going through his brain.

_Adam…_

"Adam…" Corey mumbled, but it seemed as if the jaguar heard him, purple eyes grew wide with hope and stared at Corey.

"Your name is Adam… right?" The jaguar whose name was now known as Adam nodded his head.

"I`m sorry I only remember your name somehow… and your my best friend too… right?" Again Adam nodded his head.

"There`s also… a girl named…Willow?" Corey asked. Adam nodded but he growled a little.

"What`s wrong?" Adam only sighed before giving off a small smile.

"Nothing…"

"Oh…"

"She wanted us to keep an eye out for… _her_ again" Corey blinked.

"Who?"

"Stella, she`s our-" But before Adam could finish his sentence a door opened to show a white furred cat walked in wearing a blue shirt and black jeans followed with black boots. Her eyes were a mystic grey and blue.

"Ah, Good to see your awake,_ Adam_ didn`t fill me in on that for some reason" She glared to the jaguar who only rolled his eyes.

"Oh uh… Cindy… I`m uh… glad to be awake too?" Corey questioned with a chuckle, the white furred cat rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, I see that Max filled you in on our names, who else do you remember?" She asked.

"Uh… Willow, Ian, Star, and Adam mentioned a girl named Stella… who is that?" Corey asked, Cindy simply walked over to a chair behind a table that had a laptop on top of it. No sooner had she started typing, a holographic image of the said hybrid was up, and it also pulled out some important information about her on the huge image.

"She," Cindy pointed to the holographic image of Stella, "Is basically under our protection" Corey raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked as his foxlike tail twitched.

"She is known for her work, it`d be a shame if she was harmed in anyway" Adam explained, Cindy nodded before turning the hologram off.

* * *

><p>"I`ve never been so sick in my life" Jackie muttered as she huddled up in her seat, Stella simply laughed net to her but calmed down as the Russian wolf glared at her.<p>

"Hey, Since Jonah has everything under control, I get to be back here with you two" Nicole closed the door that lead to the cockpit and smiled towards her friends.

"Awesome! So… how do we make time fly while we`re waiting to get to Spain?" Stella asked, Jackie held her stomach as she made the mistake to look out the window.

"We could… turn on some music and goof around" Nicole suggested, the wolf-bat hybrid nodded as she stood up with a smile on her face, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her IPod.

"I`ve got the perfect song my lovelies" She giggled as she walked into the cockpit on where some mumbles and a giggle was heard from. Soon she walked out, but her IPod wasn`t in her hand. (A/N: Die Young by Kesha)

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<br>So while you're here in my arms  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

_We're gonna die young!_  
><em>We're gonna die young!<em>

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Jackie rolled her eyes yet again,

"Really? You just had to pick this song?... while we`re in a plane?!" She yelled, both Stella and Nicole laughed.

"Yes silly, and where ever we go next, I have a surprise that we`ll do" Nicole and Stella shared the same smirk, the Russian wolf only shivered.

"I don`t like that smirk… I`m basically not going to like this surprise.." She muttered.

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hearts, out our minds_

_Running til' we outta time_

_Wild child's looking' good  
>Living' large just like we should<br>Don't care who's __watching__ when we tearing it up __**(you know)**__  
>That <em>_magic__ that we got nobody can touch __**(for sure)  
><strong>__  
>Looking for some trouble tonight<br>Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
>Like it's the last night of our lives<br>We'll keep dancing till we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
><em>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<em>  
><em>So while you're here in my arms,<em>  
><em>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

_We're gonna die young!_  
><em>We're gonna die young!<em>

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Both Stella and Nicole were dancing while Jackie was in her seat 'dying' as they pulled off moves like '_Twister_', '_Monkey_', and one that made her clutch her seat called '_The Hustle_'._  
><em>Jonah came from the cockpit with a smile, but it soon died down as he watched in horror as the two girls tried to do the 'Cat Daddy' at which they failed and broke into a fit of laughter.

"I came to tell you guys, I put it on Auto Pilot so could hang with you guys… but I made a mistake" He slowly walked back into the cockpit but locked the door behind him. Jackie couldn`t catch her breath as she reached her hand out, a signal for help.

"No! Take me with you!" She giggled as Stella did the disco.

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hunks, taking shots_  
><em>Stripping down to dirty socks<em>  
><em>Music up, getting' hot<em>  
><em>Kiss me, give me all you've got<em>  
><em>It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush<em>_**(you know)**_

_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush __**(for sure)**_

_Looking for some trouble tonight  
>Take my hand I'll show you the wild side<br>Like it's the last night of our lives  
>We'll keep dancing till we die<em>

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
><em>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<em>  
><em>So while you're here in my arms,<em>  
><em>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
><em>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<em>  
><em>So while you're here in my arms<em>  
><em>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

_We're gonna die young!_  
><em>We're gonna die young<em>

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Both, Stella and Nicole ended the song with a split but, a certain grey wolf screamed out in pain as she never did a split before in her life.

"Ouch… I`ll get you some ice for that…" Stella murmured Jackie on the other hand wiped a tear and ran to the bathroom that the jet provided.

"I gotta pee!" She giggled before a door opened and closed, even though Nicole was in pain she still had her humor.

"Thanks for sharing! Don`t forget to poop!" She yelled in response Stella giggled and a muffled laugh came from the bathroom Jackie ran into.

"You girls are crazy! Anyway, we`ll reach Madrid tomorrow! Hope you girls are ready!" Jonah`s voice came from the loudspeaker. Nicole only groaned before growling.

"Shut up! You don`t know my pain!" She yelled again, hopefully he heard her.

"I got the ice!" Stella came back with a small bag full of the cold cubes, Nicole only grunted before she reached her hand out for them but Stella pulled them out of her reach with a small teasing smirk growing on her muzzle.

"What? No please?" She asked tauntingly, Nicole only growled once more before her form shifted into the wolf-bat and with a growl she pounced on her.

"No fair! Help! I`m getting beaten by myself!" Stella giggled out as she tried to get out of reach but her friend was faster as she grabbed her leg and pulled her back, but Stella was smarter so she threw the bag of ice towards the unsuspected red Russian wolf`s feet.

"Uh…" She started before she screamed, the last thing she was Nicole shift back into her regular self before she pounced on her.

* * *

><p>Done! I`m super sorry for the long updates guys! Hopefully I could do more, but we`ll just have to wait and see right? Oh well… I hope you guys like this one! Leave a review telling me how much you liked it! That`s all for now I guess!<p>

Fallen~Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, I`ll cut the sob story and just welcome you guys back for more chapters! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter to Criminal Love! I hope you like it as much as I did when I wrote it!

Bearvalley6653 (number right?) or wolflover99? I`ve decided to use Noah as a security guard in this story, if that`s fine with you.

Falling out the stars does not Sonic The Hedgehog, they belong to SEGA

* * *

><p>Jack`s POV<p>

My whole body just… ached, I have no idea what happened last night except for the fact that we are now in Spain. Opening my eyes I now notice a change in my surroundings, as in, this is not my hotel room….

"So, you`re finally awake.." I don`t know if I died or I`m in a hospital, but standing at the edge of the bed I was in was a beautiful female wolf. I tried moving my right arm to sit up but instead it was hand-cuffed to a chair.

"Uh… wha-?" I looked from the wolf to the chair, but instead of helping me she blinked.

"You are quite the unstable drunk…" She informed with a flick of her ear, "My friend said I couldn`t leave you to stumble around how you were so I brought you up here"

"Oh… um who are you?" I asked, she only flicked her tail this time.

"That is not important, but my name will be revealed in time…" My own ears reared back in both shock and anger, I was almost about to spit back a reply only to be cut off by a huge pain in my back and tail, and to add to that, the female flashed this red light in my eyes that made me black out.

Jackie`s POV

As soon as the light faded, I took off the contacts that would protect my eyes in case of a problem this big. The memories of last night flooded into my head once more as I took a glance towards the dress I wore.

It was necessary, for Nicole, Stella and I to dress up while Jonah was checking in to our hotel room. Turns out that the party had started an hour before we even arrived, but the actual party, more like a ball, starts in three days. THAT was when they took out the chaos emerald for the anniversary of the town.

My ears twitched slightly in humor as I heard the cougar snort in his sleep. I couldn`t help but say that he was very handsome. But I couldn`t settle down in a relationship now, I`m in a mission! Maybe after words I`ll run into him and we could see how things go from that.

"Hello? Anyone awake?" Jonah`s voice came from the door, my response was to throw a shoe at the door quickly, he protected himself by using the door.

"What do you want Jonah?" I asked quietly as I walked towards the door and opened it, I was met by Jonah as well as a familiar purple wolf with mystic blue eyes.

"Oh! Hello…?" The purple wolf only placed her hands on her hips,

"I`m… Star…" I gave a small smile towards her and glanced towards Jonah.

"Uh, this guy said that you took my friend into your room? Y`know from last night, he was a drunken mess?" An imaginary light bulb went off in my head as I recalled seeing her around with an orange wolf by the bar.

"Oh! Yeah, he`s asleep… you want me to wake him for you?" I asked, she only shook her head and walked inside of the room. Both Jonah and I walked in after her only to see her rip the hand-cuffs off the chair and pick the cougar up. I was secretly amazed at her strength and how easily she ripped the hand-cuffs off but I rarely show anything except for being happy, mad or sad.

"I`ll be going now, thanks for making sure he didn`t make himself anymore of a fool" 'Star' said as she walked out the room.

"Well… That just happened" The hedgehog beside me chuckled out as he sat on the second bed in the room" I only rolled my eyes at him.

"Leave, I`m tired…" I growled at him but he only shook his head.

"I can`t leave, I share a room with you… remember?" Oh right… I forgot about that… I only sighed and shook my head, I then decided to go over to Stella`s and Nicole`s hotel room at the end of the hall. I wonder what those two are up to…

* * *

><p>Normal POV (Last Night)<p>

"Here we are! Madrid, Spain!" Jonah`s voice came over the loud speaker waking a certain hybrid from her sleep.

"About time, Stel fell asleep…" Jackie sarcastically muttered getting the hybrid to snort out in laughter.

"Please prepare yourselves for landing" Jonah said before a huge bump got both girls to stumble out of their chairs. Not a moment sooner did Jonah`s laughter come from the loud speaker as well as Nicole`s.

"Told ya! Always listen to your captain!" He chuckled out as the jet came to a full stop. Nicole opened the door to the cockpit and walked over to the side door.

"Well once we get checked in we have to get ready, the actual event is in three days" As this came out of Nicole`s mouth, Jackie yelled something at her in Russian.

"You`ve got to be kidding me! Are you serious?! How long is this mission supposed to be?!" She screamed at the grey wolf who only rolled her eyes.

"Oh quiet, like you had plans coming up" Jackie growled but stayed silent, signaling that Nicole was right. Before Stella could ask a question the side door opened and two brown bears and one polar bear, all wearing black tux`s and shades walked inside.

"Agents… we were informed that you`d show up, we are here to bring you to your hotel" the purple and gold polar bear spoke up.

"Really? They got us our own security guards? Awesome" Jonah walked out from the cockpit with two duffle bags hanging from both of his sides.

"Agent Jonah you have been mistaken for we are here to protect Agent Wolfe, Jackie, and Agent Liza" The brown bear with black ears spoke, Nicole growled at him and punched him in the arm.

"Don`t call me that! I`m nothing like my sister…" The brown bear with black ears smirked before moving out the way so they could get out of the plane.

"Agent Thompson, good to see you again" Jackie said as she walked out, the purple and gold polar bear chuckled as he walked out after her.

"Good to see you as well Jackie" Agent Thompson said, "Where is your luggage?"

"Oh it`s in the back" Stella informed as a brown bear walked beside her. Noah nodded before he looked over to three lizards and pointed to the jet. They nodded before jogging inside the jet.

"Why are you here again?" Nicole asked all three bears stayed silent.

"Don`t speak all at once now…" The grey wolf sarcastically muttered.

"We are here to protect you, that is our mission, while you are in Spain we will watch over you" Agent Thompson explained as he opened the back of a car door allowing Stella, Nicole, Jackie, and Jonah inside.

"Right… since you`re from the Euro region…" Stella muttered to herself but didn`t go unheard as Agent Thompson chuckled before he closed the door and went into the driver`s seat.

"Get cozy, the hotel is about 40 minutes away from here" Groans went through out the car as Agent Thompson started the engine and started driving.

"Why don`t you just let me fly over? It`s way faster that way" Stella groaned as she tried to stretch her wings.

"I`m sorry Agent Wolfe, you are not to be seen"

"Why not? I`ve been to Spain before!"

"The suggested for me not to let you do so" The hybrid rolled her eyes and unlocked the back door.

"I don`t listen to anyone except it I`m in a life or death situation" She spoke before opening the door and flying out, Jonah panicked and shut the door while Jackie poked her head out of the head roof only to watch a certain hybrid fly above the car.

"You could`ve flew out the sun roof!" Jackie laughed out while brushing her black hair out of her face.

"Nah, that`s too simple my dear!" Stella giggled out as she kept up her pace with the car.

"That girl just doesn`t know when to listen" Jonah sighed from within the car, Nicole laughed before she transformed into a grey bat.

"But she does have her ways of being fun!" Nicole giggled before she flew out the other side causing Jonah to panic again as he went to close it, Agent Thompson only sighed as he kept driving.

"No one listens anymore huh?" He asked and in response he got a chuckle out of Jonah.

"No sir, they don`t…"

* * *

><p>The car had finally pulled up to the grand hotel, it was a red, white, and grey building. It had four stone pillars and a fountain in the front. As in the name the hotel is very big a luxurious. Two other black cars pulled up after Agent Thompson`s car.<p>

"Well, we`re here…" He muttered as he turned off the car engine and got out. Stella and Nicole, who transformed back into her normal self walked out of the building.

"Took you guys long enough… Stel and I already checked in the rooms, why was it under Lily again?" Nicole asked

"Because, that`s what Agent Willow put it under silly" Stella playfully punched her friend and received a soft shove.

"Shut up you…."

Jack`s POV

I looked down from the balcony of my room only to see a very beautiful red wolf step out of a black car followed by a white/silverfish hedgehog. If only we weren`t so high up I`d be able to hear what she was saying to someone in front of her, but I didn`t have time. I was currently in a tux, waiting for the 'ball' to start. I wonder if that wolf will be there…. I guess I`ll just have to wait and see, I hope Midnight and Midday don`t do anything to embarrass me in front of her… wait I`m on a mission! I can`t settle down now! She`d be in great danger…. But who said I can`t date her on the low?

That very thought managed to place a smirk on my muzzle. Nobody said that, not even a rule about dating in the code. Very soon it`d be time for the ball and time for a possible relationship. I`m actually excited to see how this turns out, she could literally reject me and I wouldn`t care, at least she talked to me!

"Maxwell! Let`s go" Midday`s gruff voice came from behind the door, I scurried out the room but not without glancing down at the wolf one more time. I don`t know if it was my imagination but I think she looked up at me.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I`m NOT DEAD! I`m very much alive! Wait…. Yeah! I`m alive people! You know what that means right?!<p>

No…. no you`re not supposed to cry… I didn`t men for you to cry…

Instead you should celebrate! Literally, invite some friends over and just have a big party. I`ll do the same! On your marks… get set!

GO!

Fallen~Out!


End file.
